During subterranean drilling and completion operations, various power and/or communication signals may be transmitted through pipe segments or other downhole components, e.g., via a “wired pipe” configuration. Such configurations include electrical, optical or other conductors extending along the length of selected pipe segments. The conductors are operably connected between pipe segments by a variety of coupling configurations.
One such coupling configuration includes a threaded male-female configuration often referred to as a pin box connection. The pin box connection includes a male member, i.e., a “pin” that includes an exterior threaded portion, and a female member, i.e., a “box”, that includes an interior threaded portion and is configured to receive the pin in a threaded connection.
Signal repeaters have been used to enhance transmission of power and communications between components over a telemetry line or system. Such repeaters are provided to reduce signal loss during transmission of data from downhole components to the surface.